Duo's Surprise
by Oree
Summary: Duo has a surprise for heero what could it be? Please Review! i suck at summarys. Rated r for mild yoai. Please review.Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or the pilots. Rated: R Warning: Yaoi, if you don't like it don't read. Summary: well two of our fav pilots get pregnant; this one is about, heero and duo. The next is about trowa and quatre. Well there is Ooc and very light yaoi {kissing}. Not too much drama but some, for once no torturing of duo {maybe}. Please review.  
  
Duo's Surprise  
  
Duo Maxwell awoke he felt sick to his stomach. He stumbled to the bathroom in his and heero's bedroom. He was glad that his chestnut brown hair was still in a braid, well a messy braid. He hunched over the toilet and threw up, this had been happening for a few weeks now. "Ugh" duo moaned. " Duo what's wrong?" a cool monotone voice said. Duo turned slightly he was pale. Heero went to duos side. " What's wrong koi?" heero asked again. He was worried about duo. Heero helped duo back to bed, and tuck him in and held duo in his arms. " Duo I'm taking you to the doctors later." Heero stated.  
  
At doctors office  
  
" Uh duo I have some interesting news." Sally po said. " What kind of news." Duo asked a little scared. "Uh did Dr.G ever do any experiments on you? Sally asked. "Yah one a few weeks before I left for earth the first time." Duo said {Note: wars are over.} " Well he really got you good." Sally said she with a smirk. " What do you mean he got me good?" duo asked. Suddenly he wished heero were with him and not in the waiting room. " Duo I don't know how to say this but *pause* your uh your two months pregnant and the baby is healthy." Sally said ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Later that day back at quatres.  
  
Duo was shocked and nervous, also he was worried whether he should tell heero. "I don't know what to do?" duo said out loud. " About what?" a voice asked. " How I'm gonna tell heero that I'm pregnant and that he is going to be a dad in 7 months." Duo said and realized he had just given away his secret to whoever was in the room. Duo looked up and saw a pair of cobalt blue eyes looking at him. " H-heero uh I uh--." Duo stuttered but was stopped when he felt heero's lips against his. They broke apart. " I'm not mad, shocked, and very happy." Heero said his lips brushed against duos ear. Duo smiled. " Really I thought that uh I don't know what I thought." Duo said. He put his head down. Heero gently lifted duo's head so that they looked each other in the eyes. Hero smiled softly. {Yah I know Ooc} " Duo you have given me a family and I will always love you and our child." Heero said. He leaned forward and lightly kissed duo on the lips. Heero and duo went back to there room and cuddled.  
  
Duo at 6 months (time to tell the others)  
Quatre, trowa, and wu-fei started to notice that duo was acting stranger then normal. Also quatre noticed that duo and heero had been buying a lot of new stuff and putting them in the room next to there's. Quatre waited till duo and heero were out of the house and he went to check in the room that they had been putting things in. when quatre opened the door he got a shock, the room was a nursery with all the baby stuff needed. Quatre heard someone coming so as he went to leave he bumped into someone. He turned and saw heero. "Uh hey heero, what's with the baby stuff?" quatre managed to say. " We'll explain later after dinner." Heero said and walked back down the hall.  
  
After dinner {dinner was a little tense.}  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat on the couch; quatre was in trowas arms and wu- fei just sat. He was curious to what the news was. Heero and duo walked in, heero had an arm around duo. Quatre noticed that duo looked a little chubby. " In about 3 months there is going to be a new person staying here?" Heero said. " What? Who? Why?" quatre asked. " I'm pregnant, 6 months to be exact, and it is mine and heero's. Dr. G did an experiment on me and it worked." Duo said. He smirked at the shock faces of his friends. "Wh-What your pregnant?" quatre asked. He walked over to do and gently put his hand on his friend stomach. He felt the baby kick. He jumped a little. The next hours were filled with question and pats from the friends.  
3 months later {The Babies are coming.}  
  
Duo lay in the hospital; he was in labor and had been for about an hour. They had him ready for surgery. Heero was a nervous wreck he paced abit then sat down. After duo had the Babies him and his children were moved to his private room. Heero walked in the others had already seen the babies do to the fact that heero had fallen asleep cause wu-fei knocked him out.  
  
Heero walked into the room duo seemed to be asleep, but he wasn't. He saw his son and daughter. His son was named solo with heero's dark brown hair and duos violet blue eyes; his daughter had duos chestnut brown hair and heeros cobalt blue eyes. Her name would be Duet. He gently touched duos cheek. His eyes opened. " Hello love." Duo said in a tired voice with a tired smile. " Ai Shiteru Duo." Heero said he leaned down and kissed duo lightly. He let duo go to sleep. Heero picked up his babies and rocked them gently. And he smiled a real and true smile. " Thank you duo, you have given me a family." Heero said. " I love you to Solo and Duet my Babies." Heero said gently as he lay them back down. He sat down next to duo in a chair and held his hand. He lightly kissed duos hand.  
  
"I love you to heero." Duo said in his sleep. Heero soon fell asleep. For once he was truly happy.  
  
The End Please review tell me what you think. 


	2. Quatre's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or the pilots. Rating: R Notes: Hiya I'm back sorry it's been awhile. Hmm this time who should get pregnant. Well I hope you enjoy, and please review. One last thing if ANYONE has read "Duo's first kiss" please let me know how I can find it again. Well Review.  
  
Duo's Surprise: Chapter 2: Qautre's Turn  
  
Quatre herd the sound of Duet crying, he knew if duo or heero did not pick her up soon she would wake her twin brother Solo. Too later solo soon started to cry. The twins had gotten better at sleeping in over the months, but still woke up some times. It was about 4:00 in the morning. The crying soon stopped he knew that heero and duo had finally gotten the twins back to sleep. Quatre sighed he loved his niece and Nephew, but sometimes he wished he had a baby of own. Quatre looked over at his sleeping boyfriend, Trowa Barton. Quatre gently touch trowa's check. Trowa looked so peaceful as he slept.  
Quatre noticed that his stomach felt quisy. He got up and ran to the bathroom. Trowa woke up to the sound of some one getting sick in his bathroom. He got up to investigate. Trowa saw his angel hunched over the toilet, getting sick. "What's wrong quatre?" trowa asked in a sleepy voice. "Uh I feel sick." Quatre said a little quisy. After awhile quatre felt well enough to go back to bed.  
  
Later that day  
  
Duo entered the kitchen he held little Solo in his arms. Quatre was eating ice cream out of the carton. "Hey Q. what's up and why are you eating all my ice cream?" duo asked playfully. "Oh hey duo, I've been ravenous lately, Hey Solo your so cute." Quatre said to duo and the little baby. Solo's Violet blue sparkled when he saw his uncle. And smiled brightly. " Hey q I heard you got sick this morning, you ok?" duo asked as he shifted little solo. "Uh yah I only get sick in the morning." Quatre said. He put away the ice cream and took solo from duo to hold his little nephew. " Where's Duet?" quatre asked wondering were his niece was. "She's sleeping on hero she fell asleep and his chest I got a picture. Q it's so adorable. Heero's so gentle with her and Solo." Duo said with pride. "Quatre." Trowa asked as he entered the room. "I scheduled an appointment with sally po. We got to go." Trowa said. "I'm fine trowa." Quatre protested. "You are not you have been getting sick for two months." Trowa said "ok "quatre said as he handed solo back to duo. Quatre and trowa left for sally Po's office.  
  
At sally doctors office  
  
Trowa waited for quatre to come back out. It was taking a long time. He was worried about his koi. In the Office  
  
"So quatre how are you and trowa?" sally asked she had a grin, this was due to the fact that she knew why quatre felt sick in the morning. "Fine were great why? "quatre asked in wonder. "Well quatre I know why you've been getting sick in the morning" Sally said with a smile. "What is it? What's wrong? "Quatre asked worried. "nothings wrong but in about 8 months you and trowa will have a new addition. What I mean to say is that quatre your pregnant." Sally said and almost burst out laughing at the look on quatres face it was priceless. "I-I I'm pregnant," quatre said a little shock but slowly a warm smile spread over his face. "Go tell that boy friend of yours the good news." Sally said with a smile she watches quatre leave. "Well what she say? "trowa asked quatre as they left the office. "I'll tell you in the car." Quatre said his face was shining with happiness. When the got to the car trowa turned to quatre, quatre took trowas hands in his. Qautre also kissed trowas hands and sighed. He then looked up to trowa his aquamarine eyes shining with happiness. His voice was soft and full of love as he spoke.  
  
"Trowa ... Love...I have the most wonderful news."  
  
Ha-ha that's all you get for now. Sorry again for the delay. Review please oh and should quatre have a boy or girl or both and please send your ideas for names. Well the more you review the sooner I can update.  
  
Bye for now 


	3. Tsume And Tsuki

(A/n) I'm back. Soooo Sorry that i haven't updated in awhile. with moving in and out. Well i'm updating and yay.Forgive me please. Oh and Please Review your comments help. Flames are welcome. grins evily Also be for i forget if u do not like Yaoi, shounen ai, or hot guys kissing and making out, heres a word of advice. GET THE H-E-L-L OUT. Oh and there might be some ooc.

Rated: R (u should know that already)

Disclaimer: i do not own Gundam Wing.

Discription: Uh lets see Quatre pregnant and has some kids. I'll try to make this chapter better then my last two.

Also A thanks to all those who have review this story.

**DemonsKid:** Thanks for the review and the help with the names of quatre's babies and also with if they should be twins.

**bffimagine:** It's ok if u don't get it. Oh and thanks for the review.

**Gowa: **Thanks for the review. And I'll try.

**Sailorumbriel:** Your right this is a fanfic anything can happen. and Arigato for the review.

Chapter 3

Tsume and Tsuki

" Trowa love i have the best news." quatre said with his sweet i'm an angel smile.

Trowa glanced at quatre expectinly. " I'm pregnant. And with twins." Quatre stated hardly containing his happyness. Trowa stopped and looked down at his Angel faced boyfriend. " Quatre i-thats- i love you." Trowa said. Then trowa gently wrapped his arms around his koi let down and kissed quatre, and quatre was only to happy to return the kiss.

Trowa and Quare pulled apart and got into the car. On the way back to Quatre's house -er i mean- mansion, the two lovers held hands just basking in each others presence. They held hands the whole way, with trowa occaisonly kissing quatres hand. Quatre placed his hand on his abdomen and sighed. Only 8 more months until trowa and he would have a child.

At quatres house er i mean Mansion.

Trowa pulls up to the large mansion, after he stops the car he gets out, and helps quatre out of the car.

" Thank you love, but i'm not even showing yet." quatre told trowa with a smile, as he lets trowa help him out of the car.

" I know, but i ju-" Trowa started but stopped as quatre kissed him lightly.

" Thank you love." qautre said with a smile, the two the walked up to and into the hous oh i mean mansion.

Trowa and quatre walked into the mansion, they were intercepted by Duo who was carring duet, and heero who was holding solo.

" so whats up?" duo asked in a slightly worried voice.

" Duo calm down, trowa and i will explian, though we need you, heero, and wu-fei to come in to the den.."Quatre said calmly.

The group followd the blonde into the room. Heero went and got wu-fei. Once they were all situated. Quatre held trowa's hand and smiled at his best friends.

" Guys Trowa and i are happy to say that in about nine months, there will be another baby here." Qautre said with a dazziling smile.

(A/N) Sorry can't write any more to tired. Well i Really need help for the next chapter, which is the last chapter. So please send me ideas. Review and sorry it took so long. Oh and i apologize for the short chapter. Please Review.


	4. Baby's

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING

Rating: R mpreg and Shounen Ai

A/N First of all to the two of you who gave very rude replys, drop dead. This is MY FIC NOT YOUR'S, and further more Duo has all ways had twins. And it is possible to hide a pregnancy. As i said before THIS COMPUTER THAT I'M WORKING ON DOES NOT HAVE SPELL CHECK, ALSO I SUCK AT SPELLING. So if my grammer and spelling bother you don't F-ING read it. Any way to you NICE reviewers who are constructive in there, reviews. Sorry. Well review and oh ALL FLAMES WILL BE MADE FUN OF FROM NOW ON. AND YES THE GUYS ARE OOC.

Summary: UH more of Quatre and Trowa yumminess. This is more then likely the last chapter so it's long. Oh the other guys find out about Quatre. Have.Fun.Review.

**Chapter 4: Babies!!!!!!**

Quatre and Trowa entered the mansion, and entered the den were Duo, Heero and there twins, Duet and Solo were sleeping in there fathers arms. " Hey Q-man." Duo said with a smile when he saw his blonde friend. Trowa sat down on the couch opposite of Heero and Duo and pulled Quatre gently down into his arms. " Hi Duo, where's Wu-Fei?" Quatre asked queitly as not to wake up the twins. " Uh i think he's vistiting Zechs" Duo said with a sly smile. " Well this can't wait I'm pre-" quatre started but duo cuaght him off. " Your pregnant." duo said knowingly.

" Huh wait how'd you know duo?" quatre asked alittle confused. "Uh q I just gave birth to twins so i know the symptoms." Duo said with a smirk. " Wow duo who knew you were so clever." an all to familiar voice teased. They turned to see wu-fei standing there. " Oh wu-fei -" quatre started but wufei cut him off. " Yes I heard winner and congratulations." wufei said out of character. He seemed to be glowing for some reason. You'll find out later.... Maybe " Thank you wufei." quatre said with a sweet smile.

Uh speed it up to everyone is in bed.

First Trowa and Quatres room

Trowa and quatre lay in there bed. Trowa held quatre in his arms gently. " I love you trowa." quatre said and then he gently kissed trowa on the lips. " Love you to angel." Trowa said as he returned the kiss. The two lovers then cuddled together under the warm blankets, content in each others presence. They soon fell asleep, quatre fell asleep with a smile on his face just thinking about the child growing insid e of him. What quatre did not know was that trowa was also thinking of the child growing inside his angel.

(Kawai

Duo and Heero's room

Heero finished feeding his duaghter duet, and layed her down gently into her basinet. He smiled, at his little girl she was perfect. He turned to see his love, soulmate, and the father of his children holding his son Solo. Solo was just finishing with his feeding, his son was perfect just like his little girl. Duo stood up and walked over to the other basinet and layed solo down for the eveing. Heero and him were thankful that the twins slept thruogh the night. duo strech and felt apair of strong arms wrap around him. " hey love" duo said in a sleepy voice. " hn koi lets go to sleep." heero said as he pulled duo towards there bed. there already changed for bed. Heero pulled duo close to him, Duo snuggled up close to heero sighing in content. " Ai Shiteru" heero said with love. " Love you to Hee-chan-koi" duo said as he fell asleep. Heero soon followed. They were both alseep, enjoying each others presence.

Wu-fei's room

Wu-fei was all ready for bed, he had finished his meditations, and he was just about to go to bed when his vid-phone beeped. It was Zechs. " Zech's ? is something wrong?" wu-fei wondered with concern. "Nothing's wrong koi. Just called to say good night. I wish that i could hold you in my arms, my dragon." Zechs said, he may be a soilder and all serious around others but with his dragon he was somewhat softer, more at ease if you will. " I wish you were here as well, but how the others would take it after you being an enemy, i'm not sure i want to chance it. Also winner is pregnant." Wu-fei told his love. " i understand my sweet dragon, but i will not be able to stay away from you to much longer. it's good to hear about winner, he will make a fine father." zechs stated. " well love i need some sleep becuase i'm sure maxwell will want to go shopping for quatres child." Wu-fei told his love reluctantly. " ok my dragon, love you and goodnight." zechs said with love. " good night koi love you." wu-fei replied. Then relucntantly the two hung up and went to bed. As wu-fei lay in his bed alone, he wished that the others wouldn't flip when he told them about zechs. Wu-fei finally fell asleep thinking about his love.

Next morning

Twins are up, so is eveyone else.( oh and since this is MY fic the twins are a year old now. They can walk and say a few words.Baby talk people.

They guys sat at the table. Heero and Duo each held one of the twins. Burping them from being fed. " uh i -" Wu-fei started. " so wu-fei who s the lucky guy.?" quatre asked. wufei looked up in shock, how did quatre know he wonderd. "how did you know about -" wu-fei started to asked but it was heero who stopped him this time. " Zechs, wu-fei we've known along." heero stated simply. " Yes dragon they've known along, and yuy called me early so i could be here when you awoke." said Zechs as he stepped into the light. Wu-fei turned around quickly and saw his love standing in the door way, and within a matter of secondes, zechs had wu-fei in a hug. " This is a surprise." wu-fei said as he leaned up and brushed his lipse acrossd zechs lips. Zechs deepned the kiss, it was a battle for dominance, as there tongues dueled. Finally the took had to come up for air. " finally, wu-man i was wondering how long it would takie u to shag Zechs. And don't about him being a former enemy, zechs is cool." Duo said as he held solo. " and zechs you are welcome in my mansion." quatre stated formly. " Thank you quatre" zechs said as he sat down. The guys ate and talked and were just content knowing that there were no battles to fight.

After Breakfast

So the guys finished eating. The twins were chaged, bathed, and dressed to go shopping with there dads. Everyone else was also showered and changed. So Duo and the others help buy quatre the things he needed, Lots of baby clothes, cribe, changeing table, and anything else you need for a baby. The day was a busy one. The guys eventually returned home. And you wanna know something, sometimes when your pregnant, you could be having twins and not know it.

9 months later

(it's my story so i can speed it up if i want to)

Quatre sat in his favorite chair, it was so comfortable that it was like sitting on feathers, but it helped with his back. Fortuntaly he was getting a c-scetion. Suddenly quatre felt a sharp paim in his lower abdomen. As he stood up he felt wet all of a sudden and more pain. "TROWAAAA" quatre yelled. Trowa dashed into the room and saw quatre hold ing him slef in pain. " it's time" quatre managed to get out. Then it was a mad dash to get quatre 's bag, the twins in the van, quatre in the van along with everyone else. They raced to the hospitale, where sally was waiting do to the fact that heero had called her, on his cell phone.

They reached the hospitale, quatre was takenl in quickly, per sally observation on how far quatre was. They got quatre in to the surgery room and trowa in scrubs so he could be the when his child was born. then trowa heard a baby cry. " congratulations Mr.Barton it's a boy." The nurse said. She cleaned of the little baby and wrapped him up, then handed him to trowa's waiting arms. " Hello Tsume." trowa said naming his son. Tsume has quatre's blond hair and trowa's green eyes. " Hold on we got another one " a nurese stated. Trowa turned around to that statment. " This little one was hiding behinde her brother, we had no idea she was in there. Her heart beat must of macth his during the ultra sounds." The seconde nurse stated. Trowa's mind cought up to this fact, he and quatre had twins, a boy and a girl. The little girl was cleaned up and wrapped up then given to her daddy. " Hello sweet Tsuki , your a surprise.." trowa said holding his little girl. Tsuki has trowa's ginger colored hair and quatres aguamarine eyes. The twins were taken to the nursery to be fed and cared for while quatre recoverd. Quatre was stiched up and moved in to a private room. The twins were brought in and trowa entered the room as quatre slept he held his twins.

Hours later, the other pilots came into the room. Quatre is holding Tsuki and Trowa is holding Tsume. "Oh there adorable quatre." duo said coming forward. he had solo in his arms. " thanks duo. Oh I have Tsuki the girl and trowa has Tsume the boy. Everyone meet Tsume and Tsuki Barton Winner." Quatre said proudly. " Tsume and Tsuki meet every one." Qautre continued. Everyone got to know the two newest members of there group. Each one took a turn holding one of the babies, IT really was a wonderful day. " Tsuki was a surprise, but i remmber another two little surprise's" Trowa said with a small smile as he watched heero a nd duo. Duo Looked up.

"yah ..... Duo's Surprise." Quatre said with a smile.

So everyone was truely happy. Wu-fei and Zechs eventually got married. As did trowa and quatre, along with Heero and Duo. Duet and Solo grew up wonderfully, and so IF yosume and Tsuki. Sometimes Duo would look back on the day when he found out he was pregnant. He loved Heero with all his mind, body, heart, and soul. He loved his children also. He was very glad that they were having a Much better childhood then he had.

Sometimes life hand you a surprise. To duo Duet and Solo were a gift from Heaven, even though he was Shinigami.

THE END

(A/N) That's it for Duo's Surprise. OH and about there being two babies and the doctors not knowing is true. I know cause thats what happened with my cousins. Sorry i had to cut it short, I thank those who have reviewed. This is my fic if you have not liked it, then why have you read this far. Well Please review.

**DemonsKid** Thanks for the names.

**Kai's Lover:** Here you go. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review.

**Karasuko:** If you did not like my story do not read it. Do NOT insualt me. I stated In the first place that i can not spell very well. Why did you even review if you did not like it. Oh and i'm not the only one with spelling and grammer errors, SO BACK OFF.

**MissMoo:** You were very rude to me. If you don't like a story for whatever reason DON"T FLIPPING READ IT. You need to actually read what i wrote. I stated that this computer does not have spellcheck and that i can't spell good. I only got Two bad reviews so Your Review does not matter.. BACK OFF.


End file.
